Fria navidad sin ti
by loly.hedwig.3
Summary: Todos sabemos la version de JK sobre la navidad de 1997 de Hermione, pero ¿Que paso con Draco ese día?


Fría nochebuena sin ti.

Es 24 de diciembre de 1997, víspera de navidad, la llamada nochebuena. Aunque para ser honestos, las posibilidades de que esa noche fuera realmente buena eran casi nulas en el mundo mágico… pero ya había amanecido y como cada jodido día desde que la guerra había comenzado, había que levantarse aun cuando las ganas de permanecer dormidos, ajenos a la realidad, fueran tan poderosas.

Débiles rayos de sol se cuelan por la fría ventana de la habitación Jr. de la Mansión Malfoy, esa habitación segunda en tamaño dentro de la cual podría refugiarse toda la casa de Slytherin y en la cual contrastan el exquisito lujo y armonía de la decoración con un pesado y denso ambiente en el cual uno sentiría asfixiarse. ¿Cómo era posible que esa amplia habitación diera la sensación de estar en un profundo agujero que impedía respirar con normalidad? ¿Quién estaba en una madriguera después de todo? Era como si eso solo fuese un escenario teatral que se derriba cuando el show finaliza dejando solo vacio a su alrededor.

El rubio acostado en su cama con docel negro, sabanas a juego y edredón verde esmeralda, abre los ojos de golpe, como lo había hecho todo el maldito año.

No había día en que su despertar fuera lo de antaño... estirarse con lentitud mientras abría los ojos despacio; desperezarse a voluntad mientras esperaba como el rey que era —aunque claro, delante de padre era príncipe — a que los elfos llegaran a servirle.

Ya no más de esos días, no con Voldemort en el mismo techo. Con él en casa nadie más podía reinar, y Draco Malfoy había quedado reducido a ser un "sirviente elite" del mestizo con aires de grandeza. Su padre jamás lo admitía, pero eso eran ahora... prisioneros en su propia casa, "anfitriones de la suciedad y la peste", sirvientes como cualquier otro… Pero ah, claro que si, ¡Con derecho a cama propia!

Ahora cada día se despertaba como si su cuerpo fuera un reloj encantado a las 6:30 am en punto, aun le llevaban su desayuno —claro, cuando no había desayuno en el comedor obligatorio, como ese mismo día— pero ya no podía disfrutarlo a voluntad, debía darse prisa, porque como todos tenia tareas que cumplir asignadas por su loca tía, por Yaxley o por el mismísimo mestizo.

¿Cómo había terminado la más prestigiosa familia sangre pura en ese estado?

Se miro en el espejo, que le devolvió una imagen sin vida, pálido y sin destello alguno de nada bueno en su interior. Tal vez estaba tan podrido como siempre pensó todo mundo, tal vez su impecable imagen después de todo era solo eso, imagen y apariencias. Sonrió amargamente ante la ironía y ladeo la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha porque la izquierda sujetaba su fina y suave toalla. Estaba por darse su habitual ducha express.

De vuelta a la ironía, esta era que, al parecer, la sabelotodo Granger había tenido razón en una cosa más: Su vida siempre había sido un bien montado y maquillado circo.

Draco Malfoy había sido insultado muchas veces, también se había vengado cada vez que eso pasaba y había mandado al infierno mismo cada declaración en su contra; sin embargo sabía que las más hirientes, por ser las más certeras, eran las verdades que Hermione Granger le aventaba con elegancia y astucia cara a cara, dejándolo siempre con el marcador en contra. Aunque claro, jamás lo admitiría. Además sabía que él también lograba herirla y hacerla rabiar, a lo largo de poco más de seis años ya había aprendido a leer su rostro. La manera en que sus ojos se entrecerraban reduciendo su tamaño, su mandíbula y mejillas se tensaban mientras apretaba los labios conteniéndose de rebajarse a primitivos insultos mientras su rápida y brillante mente maquilaba su ingeniosa defensa.

Porque para insultos, nadie tenía más estilo que Hermione Granger, debía reconocérselo.

Ya bajo la regadera, con la agua caliente cayendo sobre él, se pregunto por un efímero instante ¿Que estará haciendo Granger ahora? sacudió la cabeza alejando eso de su mente, no debía pensar más en ella…

Desde aquella tarde meses atrás en que escucho los planes que tenían algunos mortífagos para ella en cuanto la encontrarán, había nacido algo en él: Remordimiento y preocupación. Por más enemigos que fueran y por más cabron que ella creyera que él era, la realidad es que ante todo era un caballero. Está bien, tal vez no lo era todo el tiempo, y menos aun con ella, pero pelear con alguien e insultar es infinitamente diferente a ser un patán abusador, violador y enfermo depravado sexual. Si ya, quienes vivieran con la imagen que Potter y compañía le venden al mundo sobre Draco Malfoy no lo creerían, pero era verdad; y pensar en que pudieran lastimarla de esa manera...

Incluso a veces cuando estaba aburrido llegaba a recordarla, ella era un escape a su aburrimiento y ocio en Hogwarts, pensar en cómo irritarla y hacerla rabiar era siempre divertido y desafiante. Porque con ella no valía ser repetitivo, terminaba por acostumbrarse a sus frases hirientes y poner ese gesto suyo tan desesperante de indiferencia y apatía, como si lo que Draco dijera tuviera la misma importancia para ella que el cepillar su enmarañado cabello cada mañana. Así que, si quería ver esa brillante mente en acción, aun cuando fuera en su contra, tenía que poner a trabajar la propia.

Salió de la ducha, ya con la mente en blanco. Seguía sorprendiéndolo la habilidad que estar rodeado de tanta basura le había ayudado a desarrollar: Actuar como inferí autómata apagando todo pensamiento, toda emoción, todo sentimiento. Se vistió, se puso su perfume y justo cuando terminaba de peinarse su puerta se abrió intempestivamente, era Ogareff. Donovan Ogareff el mejor amigo de su padre. Era sorprendente pero Lucius Malfoy, realmente tenía un amigo. Amigos desde la infancia según le habían relatado en numerosas ocasiones, amigos también de Severus Snape su profesor favorito y su padrino. Los tres eran amigos incondicionales… si es que eso podía existir entre serpientes. Para ejemplo estaba Blaise, que en los últimos meses estaba más distante que nunca y Draco no sabía que pensar ¿Qué podría estarlo distrayendo de esa manera en Hogwarts? ¿Se estará convirtiendo Blaise en un traidor a su familia, a los Malfoy? Por que Draco lo notaba, la manera en que poco a poco todos los de su círculo los miraban diferente, comenzaban a rehuirles como si fueran peste. Y para su pesar debía reconocer que el poco respeto que les guardaban era gracias al miedo que le tenían a su loca tia Bellatrix Lestrange, y claro, gracias a su cuantiosa cuenta en Gringotts.

—Apresúrate tenemos que irnos

—Esta aun es mi habitación y debes tocar antes de entrar de esa manera, —miro de arriba abajo al intruso y dando una cabezada con el seño fruncido sentenció— entendido—Ogareff sonrío con algo de burla y luciendo un poco siniestro, pero Draco no se inmuto, ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Claro Sr Malfoy como diga —respondió con sorna y salió por el pasillo, con paso firme y pesado, el rubio vaciló por un instante pero lo siguió enseguida algo fastidiado de todo. Ni siquiera pelear con Ogareff era entretenido para él, además podría toparse con su padre diciéndole como debe respetar a sus distinguidas amistades. Las lecciones de su padre siempre tan contradictorias: diciéndole que el mundo está a sus pies en un minuto y en el próximo exigiéndole que agache la cabeza ante ridículas figuras de autoridad que él no respetaba en lo más mínimo.

A propósito de su padre, Lucius Malfoy aparece justo a medio pasillo, él y Ogareff se topan y se detienen a conversar algo.

Draco ve de lejos a Lucius, o lo que queda de él... solo restos de aquella imponente y altanera presencia, un hombre cada vez más consumido y angustiado. Se dicen algo en secreto, y aunque los secretos son la orden del día en esa mansión; algo ahí no le encaja a Draco, ambos son demasiado precavidos, como si se tratase de información en extremo delicada. Información que nadie fuera de ellos dos debe conocer… se intercambian un papel y cuando se percata de la presencia de Draco, Lucius lo llama con un seco movimiento de cabeza, los tres bajan al comedor de la mansión donde el platillo será "Como arruinar nochebuena a la Voldemort"

Desayunaba con el habitual silencio sepulcral llenando la habitación, sobre esa mesa en la que vio morir a su profesora Charity Burbage… maldición debía dejar de recordar eso. Pero no podía. Cada centímetro de esa casa le traía espeluznantes imágenes a la cabeza, y desgraciadamente sabía que aun había más por añadir. A ratos el ruido sordo de los cubiertos, algún carraspeo o alguna frase fría y desinteresada de falsa cortesía rompía ese silencio, pero todo se sentía vacio. Ni siquiera su bella prometida estaba allí para por lo menos divertirse en secreto… porque Astoria Greengrass tenia de santa lo que él tenía de Gryffindor, le encantaba jugar con él y con sus partes bajas por debajo de la mesa, mientras con esa cara suya de ángel hablaba de algún tema superficial con las demás "damas" del salón. Pero gracias a él Astoria no tenía que soportar eso. El acuerdo había sido muy claro cuando Voldemort insistía en traerla a sus filas, Draco se opuso terminantemente, y a cambio recibió la marca tenebrosa y esa misión absurda de matar a Dumbledore que jamás puso cumplir. Aunque claro eso le pasaría tarde o temprano, Voldemort quería ver sufrir a Lucius. Ya se lo había advertido su padre, con "el amo" no se podía jugar, sin embargo de momento había cumplido y Astoria estaba libre de ese estigma, de la marca y de soportar esas ridículas veladas, a las que solo acudía cuando así lo requería el mestizo. Mejor para él, así ella seguía con su habitual ánimo y podía animarlo a él en cada uno de sus encuentros.

El que no debe ser nombrado ha dado instrucciones; y Draco pone atención un poco tarde por estar elevado pensando, por fortuna alcanza a escuchar lo que le concierne: le tocó patrullar en pueblos muggles por la mañana, llegando a Godric Hollow por la tarde y resto de la noche, junto a Ogareff.

Genial, pasaría su nochebuena en el pueblito lleno de estatuas de San Potter, tan humilde y simplón que el rubio dudó si cambiar su calzado por temor a que se estropeará. Ah claro, y además en compañía del fastidioso mejor amigo de su padre.

Nunca había sabido porque aquel hombre lo irritaba tanto. Realmente hasta antes de unirse a los mortifagos apenas y había cruzado palabras con él directamente, e incluso Ogareff solía llevarle regalos de niño; hasta llego a comentar que preferiría como hijo a Draco que al propio.

Draco recordó al afortunado Dimetri Ogareff y alzo la ceja frunciendo los labios algo irritado por la ironía de las cosas. Durante años se había burlado de la prácticamente nula capacidad de Dimetri para hacer magia, recordaba los días en que junto a Blaise, Goyle y Crab lo llamaban "Longbottom". Dimetri había sido una víctima más de su particular manera de entretenerse: humillar. El chico jamás se defendía, parecía guardar todo lo que decían y simplemente dejar pasar las cosas, jamás dijo nada. Para fortuna del chico, Donovan había preferido enviarlo a Dumstrang y así Dimetri solo soportaba a Draco y compañía cada navidad, como ahora y como aquella vez en el baile del torneo de los tres magos. Pero Voldemort sabia de las escasas habilidades del chico y jamás le asignaba nada importante, solía quedarse seguro en casa con el trasero caliente y a salvo. Además a Donovan no parecía molestarle como todos trataban como escoria a su propio hijo a quien no defendía de nada ni nadie ¿Quién diría que Lucius Malfoy sería mejor padre que alguien sobre la tierra? Draco había comenzado a odiarle, a aborrecerle, a culparlo de cada cosa mala en su vida, como algún día lo amo, lo admiro y le ataño cada cosa que tenia. Pero cuando veía a los Ogareff sabía que había alguien en peor situación y de alguna manera se sentía aliviado.

Horas después, cuando estaba ya harto de ver a tanto muggle y cansado de fijar la vista cada que veía alguna mata de pelo corto negro azabache o pelirrojo, o alguna melena castaña, Donovan jalo su brazo con brusquedad y sin previo aviso, se aparecieron enseguida en Godric Hollow.

—No vuelvas a jalarme de esa manera

—Oh Draco vamos, no seas mimado

—Se aparecerme solo ¿sabes?, los magos jóvenes también podemos hacerlo. Oh lo siento, tal vez no pierdes la costumbre de cargar con lastre inútil— Donovan lo jalo de la solapa del abrigo y le dirigió una mirada por demás atemorizante, Draco sintió temor por un momento pero no lo demostró sosteniéndole la mirada por varios segundos, hasta que Donovan lo soltó, sabía que no era necesario amenazar al muchacho que aunque testarudo, no era tonto.

Siguieron su camino, no decían mucho y tampoco había mucho por ver, tras deambular por un rato sin encontrar nada interesante, Donovan Ogareff recibió una señal de Voldemort y dejo a Draco vigilando el cementerio, donde sabían todos, estaba enterrados los Potter. Draco odiaba eso, el como lo ponían a hacer las cosas sin enterarlo de todo, ocultándole información. En ocasiones se sentía más expuesto que el mismo San Potter. Vivía con el enemigo bajo su mismo techo.

Incluso se arrepentía de cómo había hecho alarde de su odio por Potter ante Voldemort, recordó como este ultimo dibujo esa inquietante sonrisa que le abarcaba toda la cara, con sus horribles y asquerosos dientes afilados mientras decía —Bien Lucius, veo que has hecho un buen trabajo con el chico, no dudo en que sabrá delatar a Potter si sabe algo —y desde entonces cuando de patrullar se trataba era de los primeros en la lista.

A lo lejos alcanzo a oír villancicos, eran niños cantando en una iglesia, festejando la navidad. Se detuvo a escuchar dejándose a si mismo escapar por unos instantes de esa realidad que había corroído su vida entera y su futuro, que ahora era más desconocido para él que el mismo mundo muggle que tanto había destetado siempre. Ese mundo muggle que hoy también celebraba, tal vez de manera diferente, la navidad. Su estomago se hizo nudo al recordar una de sus clases de estudios muggles, con la fallecida Charity Burbage explicando como la navidad muggle no era tan diferente, y como siempre Granger hablando sin parar de todo lo que ella sabia y los demás ignoraban, pero sin obtener puntos para Gryffindor en esta clase. Bastante injusto hubiera sido. Granger hablo de luces en serie accionadas con algo llamado electricidad, de los arboles adornados con estas luces, los techos, ventanas y calles también. De la música inundando el centro del Londres Muggle, de algo así como centros comerciales abarrotados con gente haciendo sus compras, debía de referirse a una especie de callejón Diagon, aunque claro, jamás aclaro su duda con ella. Solo había podido corroborarlo un poco esa misma mañana en aquel soso pueblo muggle, pero las luces aun estaban apagadas y la imagen que ella había descrito no había logrado recrearse ante él.

Tropezó con una tumba, no se había percatado de en qué momento sus pies habían comenzado a andar mientras su mente divagaba imaginando un mundo lejano y desconocido para él. Era la tumba de los Potter. Sabía que era probable encontrarse con eso, pero hallarlo de manera tan casual lo desbalanceo un poco, sus ojos se clavaron en las letras del epitafio que rezaba "El ultimo enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte" y por un instante pensó en que solo podían pensar eso aquellos que no tuvieran ningún remordimiento acuestas, mientras tanto él y todos los de su clase ¿Podrían realmente decir lo mismo? Se estremeció sin saber que era ese hormigueo molesto recorriendo su espina dorsal, erizándole la piel. Tal vez podía culpar al maldito frio que hacía a causa de la brisa con nieve, o a ese saco delgado que llevaba puesto regalo de su hermosa prometida Astoria Greengrass que lo había atosigado hasta al cansancio para que prometiera utilizarlo esa noche en la que más tarde se verían para hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer juntos. Descargar sus demonios, preocupaciones y penas en maratónicas sesiones de placentero sexo.

¿La amaba? Claro que no, él no creía en el amor. Tal vez la quería, la apreciaba como se aprecia un valioso objeto, uno de colección sin duda, hermoso y único… pero vacio. Vacio y superficial. Astoria era como la versión femenina de Draco, aunque tal vez la comparación no era justa y es que lo reconocía, tal vez él no era quien para juzgar dada su actitud de toda la vida, además no valía la pena. Astoria era buen partido para él, rica, educada, sangre pura, hermosa, y buena en la cama. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ser el protagonista de un cuento de hadas o de un romance para la historia jamás estuvo en sus planes. No tenía más por pedir de ella. Escucho pasos y antes de que alguien lo viera allí elevado frente a la tumba de los Potter se escondió tras un árbol.

Eran dos personas, a juzgar por su ropa eran muggles, un hombre calvo y una horrible mujer menudita, pero al escuchar sus voces que susurraban con extrema precaución reconoció las voces de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, que continuaban entrando a paso lento a aquel cementerio. Presuroso tomo la poción que había desarrollado con ayuda de Snape, Granger no era la única alumna brillante en Hogwarts. La poción consistía en brindar a sus ojos la verdadera imagen de las personas, aunque hubiesen tomado poción multijugos, solo funcionaba si habías visto anteriormente a las personas disfrazadas el suficiente tiempo, y caray, casi siete años precedentes parecían ser suficiente. La poción no debía usarse en exceso, su efectividad era de una toma. Pero esas voces eran inconfundibles, la voz firme con ese eterno dejo de mártir de Potter y la chillona y preocupada voz de Granger. Tomo la poción y ante sus ojos las falsas identidades se desvanecieron.

Era la oportunidad perfecta de atraparlo, solo debía tocar su antebrazo, convocando a Voldemort a través de su marca tenebrosa y todo se habría acabado, tal vez su vida volvería a la normalidad… Hermione se separo un poco de Harry y ambos tomaron caminos separados buscando algo entre las tumbas. Por alguna razón desconocida para él, Draco no pudo apartar la mirada de Hermione.

Llevaba su esponjado cabello bajo el resguardo de un gorro tejido, las mejillas rosadas por el frio y la mirada un poco triste. A pesar de la numerosa y gruesa ropa que llevaba encima, la veía más delgada y ojerosa. Era notorio que en ambos bandos, los rezagos de esa vida tan difícil con la guerra acuestas comenzaban a notarse.

Las voces de los mortifagos burlándose de ella, deseándola con descaro mientras describían lo que le harían cuando le encontrarán, llegaron nuevamente a él, revolviendo su estomago. Había escuchado detrás de la puerta como algunos tramaban atraparla y someterla a las peores bajezas que se pudiese imaginar, incluso oyó como su padre Lucius, por fortuna se había mostrado en contra. Hubiera sido demasiado para su, ya de por si dañada imagen de él, saberlo un abusador de menores.

—Vamos Malfoy no negarás que la chiquilla se lo merece

—Lo que merezca o no la sangre sucia me tiene sin cuidado, lo que no puedo creer es que ustedes, magos sangre pura sean capaces de si quiera tocarla sin retorcerse de asco. Es una vergüenza para nuestro linaje.

—Una cosa es disfrutar y otra procrear no seas aguafiestas

—Un hombre no necesita someter a una mujer para serlo, y menos aun si se trata de un ser tan inferior como una sangre sucia. Espero que calmen sus ansias porque a mi señor no le gustará escuchar de ello.

—Venga hombre

La puerta se había cerrado y Lucius se encontró cara a cara con Draco quien por instinto agacho la cabeza ante el respeto que aun le inspiraba su padre

—Escuchaste eso —pregunto distante mirando algún punto lejano del corredor

—Si — Draco alzo la mirada —¿Hablaban de Granger?

—De la sangre sucia, recuérdalo Draco, debes llamarla así no lo olvides. Ponerles nombre puede despertar sentimentalismos y culpas inútiles, la escoria es lo que es, no necesita distinguirse.

—Solo quería aclararlo

—No está de más que te recuerde como se trata a una mujer —seguía sin mirarlo, sin dirigir algún gesto que pudiese parecer paternal a su propio hijo— Por más que lo merezca jamás deberás ponerle un solo dedo encima, jamás deberás hacer nada a la fuerza ¿Entendido? —Draco había asentido con la cabeza, al notarlo Lucius añadió —Además tratándose de sangre sucias y muggles es mejor ni tocarlas, uno jamás sabe lo contaminadas de suciedad que están.

—Si padre entiendo. Lo de la sangre sucia ¿puede…?

—¿Evitarse? Draco no te metas, tienes prohibido interceder por nadie que no sea tu madre o Astoria, ellas son las únicas personas que debes proteger. Sabes las tácticas de Voldemort lo has visto, no habrá tregua a los traidores

—Pero la conozco —alzó la vista para verlo mientras Lucius lo devolvía una mirada reprobatoria— padre esto es demasiado

—¿No me dirás ahora que te importa la sangre sucia? —preguntó furioso, tomándolo con fuerza del brazo y hablándole muy de cerca, como cerciorándose de que su mensaje fuera recibido por el chico.

—No, en lo absoluto.

—Bien, así debe seguir todo

La voz de Hermione hablando sola llego a él de repente haciéndolo volver al presente

—¿Qué es eso? Ese olor, me parece… no que tonta, no puede ser

Draco inhalo y comprobó que como todos los días desde 4to año llevaba puesto su perfume favorito, de naturaleza oriental con una estructura muy sexy y masculina basada en una mezcla de especias como el clavo de olor y la pimienta sobre una capa de incienso, con destellos maderosos, particularmente de roble y una cama de sándalo.

—¿Reconociste mi perfume Granger? —pregunto mas para sí mismo, ya que no tenía intenciones de ser escuchado

De repente Hermione se giro, mirando hacia el árbol tras del cual estaba Draco, un segundo más y lo hubiera visto, camino hacia él y ahora el aroma vainilla de la chica lo abrigaba de manera extraña y cálida

—Estoy segura que… ese olor es… ¿Será posible?

—No te acerques mas Granger, por tu bien —pensó Draco y es que si la veía directamente no sabría qué hacer, los metería en problemas a ambos, pero ella se había girado nuevamente absorta en una tumba, sacudió la nieve que la cubría y un extraño dibujo se distinguió en el epitafio, era una especie de ojo, un triangulo atravesado a la mitad por una fina línea y en la parte inferior un circulo dentro del triangulo, el nombre de Ignotus Peverell ¿Qué importancia podría tener ese hombre en toda la guerra? ¿Por qué le sonaba familiar?

Hermione llamo a Harry quien la alcanzo, dijeron algo sobre un dibujo en cuentos y Harry se fue fastidiado a seguir buscando la tumba de los Potter. Hermione había respirando profundo, como si con aquello su cuerpo se llenara de la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con su amigo. Draco ya la había visto hacer ese gesto, porque a pesar de que era una gritona, mandona demandante con Potter y Weasley, también se había dado cuenta de que ellos a veces eran tremendamente idiotas con ella. Draco se percato de que sabía demasiado sobre la sangre sucia y se preguntó donde demonios se había metido Weasley.

Hermione siguió buscando, y Draco trato en un par de ocasiones de hechizarla sin ser visto, pero ella era muy lista, llevaba su varita a la mano y constantemente veía de soslayo. Varias veces miraba en dirección a él, como si realmente sintiera su presencia. Hermione no se dejaría ayudar, porque aunque no lo creyera, inmovilizarla y esconderla mientras Vodemort llegaba por Harry, era un plan bastante conveniente para ella.

De repente Hermione llamo a Harry, había encontrado la tumba de los Potter, el cara rajada la alcanzo y Draco los siguió con la mirada. Vio como Hermione hizo un bello encantamiento de una corona y como ambos amigos se abrazaron mientras se deseaban feliz navidad.

Eso era una de las cosas que más envidiaba Draco de Harry. Su amistad con Hermione, el cómo eran prácticamente hermanos. Él y Pansy tenían algo similar, pero jamás podían actuar afectuosamente delante de la gente, como dinos integrantes de la casa de Slytherin debían ser fríos y guardar las apariencias.

Nadie le había deseado Feliz Navidad aun, y a cómo iban las cosas, nadie lo haría. De pronto sintió la marca tenebrosa arder y la voz de Ogareff retumbo en su cabeza, lo estaba buscando. Tenía que tomar una decisión de inmediato, actuar o no actuar, entregar a Potter y a Granger o callar.

Los Gryffindor caminaron calle abajo siguiendo a una viejecita y la voz de Ogareff volvió a su cabeza

—¿Donde te has metido Draco?, regresa a la Iglesia, está arreglado, debemos volver

Aunque Draco no sabía de qué hablaba Ogareff, algo era seguro, debía regresar. Una orden no acatada siempre tenía consecuencias que prefería no recordar de momento.

Así, se alejo del cementerio y de la casa de los Potter donde Harry y Hermione fueron atacados por Naginni, para escapar después al bosque de X

Como siempre Ogareff no le dio información, pero su sonrisa de satisfacción no dejaba ver nada bueno. Sacudió la cabeza alterado y molesto, si Ogareff estaba contento las cosas buenas eran para su bando, claro que sí. Para su lado, el oscuro tal vez, pero y ella…

Se apareció llevado por Ogareff en el comedor de la mansión, a tiempo para la cena de navidad. Se zafo del agarre de aquel hombre rápidamente y como un chiquillo más que asustado, agobiado, se sentó junto a sus padres.

Farsa, tras farsa los mortífagos fingían celebrar las fiestas ya que Voldemort había autorizado la vanal celebración. Pansy se apareció hermosa ante sus ojos, y al parecer Donovan Ogareff también la había notado, maldito rabo verde pensó Draco, que en la primera oportunidad advertiría a Pansy que se alejara de ese hombre, ella lo escuchaba y era más lista de lo que todos pensaban.

Más tarde, Astoria y los recovecos de su habitación en Malfoy Manor le dieron una noche llena de acción, en la que pudo sentirse como él mismo dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Pero al sonar las campanas de la medianoche y recordar como de pequeño solía pedir deseos en esa fecha lo único que deseó con todas sus fuerzas era que su vida cambiara, que toda esa mierda desapareciera y en el fondo de su conciencia su humanidad pedía que ella, la sangre sucia, la sabelotodo, Granger, estuviera bien.

Aquella noche, mientras Hermione vigilaba la tienda que había instalado cuidadosamente en el Bosque de Dean, para refugiarse de Voldemort, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente

Como tantas veces antes, estuvo a punto de aparecerse en la cabaña de la abadía Northwest, aquella que era propiedad de su padre y que podría proveerlos de comodidades más extensas que todos aquellos refugios en los que estuvieron antes. Pero como siempre, su razón había pasado por encima de sus ganas de estar allí. No podía exponer a su familia, no podía arriesgarse a que el lado oscuro conociera ese lugar. Ni siquiera había hablado a sus amigos acerca de eso. Todo el tiempo procuraba alejar de su memoria cualquier recuerdo de su vida personal, de su familia. No permitiría que un encantamiento Legerement la expusiera aun más. El alejar a sus padres por medio del Obliviate ya era castigo suficiente y aunque estaba distanciada de ella, su abuela Elizabeth Granger tampoco merecía sufrir a causa de las decisiones de su nieta.

Jamás llevaría a nadie del mundo mágico a Northwest, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Inhalo profundamente, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de cubrirse del frio; al hacerlo pudo aspirar el precioso aroma del bosque. La nieve, la tierra húmeda desde el arroyo, el aromo maderoso propio de los arboles que la rodeaban… la imagen de Draco Malfoy vino a su mente. Y es que Roble, era una de las notas de su peculiar perfume.

—¿Qué estará haciendo el hurón? —dijo en voz baja, platicando con su yo interior como tantas veces en los últimos meses. Y es que charlas animosas, risas y entusiasmo como el de los días antes de emprender la búsqueda de horrocruxes eran algo casi extinto en sus vidas, con Ron lejos y Harry ausente en sus pensamientos, ella misma era su única compañía. Aun antes de irse Ron no era el mismo de antes. Sobre Draco… por un momento, en el cementerio había estado absolutamente segura de oler su perfume. Jamás se había percatado de lo presente que tenía ese aroma en su memoria. Tal vez era una de esas cosas que se vuelven habituales de manera accidental, que sin quererlo se impregnan en nosotros, en nuestras rutinas…

Se cubrió con una manta más que traía en su bolsita de cuentas, la tercera que llevaba encima, mientras con la ayuda del paisaje blanco, rememoro el baile de navidad en cuarto año, el baile del torneo de los tres —en esa ocasión cuatro— campeones.

Bajó las escaleras poco a poco con timidez y emoción recorriéndola entera, al pie de las mismas, Viktor Krum la esperaba, su primera ilusión. El primer chico que la notó, que la vio como algo más que la sabelotodo Granger y que en ese momento la miraba maravillado. Extremadamente apuesto y galante. Ese momento marcó el comienzo de una hermosa velada, donde tomada del brazo de él entro al gran comedor convertido en salón de baile, arrancando gestos, palabras y miradas incrédulas de todos los presentes. Un autentico cuento de hadas. Aunque jamás lo deseo, en ese momento estaba viviendo su noche de Cenicienta, sin preocuparse porque el encanto terminara a media noche.

Ese fue el día en que también, Draco Malfoy tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al verla. Recordó como ella y Viktor pasaron junto a Draco y Pansy. En aquel momento Hermione prefirió fingir que no notaba nada, pero claro que lo había hecho, los ojos grises de Draco la habían puesto por demás nerviosa, mirándola de arriba abajo como si con ello pudiera comprobar que no era cierto, como si Draco no pudiera creerlo… fue allí cuando paso junto a él, que percibió ese exquisito aroma por primera vez. Era el perfume más delicioso que había olido jamás, el perfume con aquellas notas aromáticas que la habían hecho mentir delante de todos el año anterior en clase de pociones, cuando olieron el _Amortentia._

Roble, pimienta, sándalo. El conjunto de notas se sentía ahumado, aromático, enigmático y sobre todo muy natural. La maldita poción había sido casi exacta en su resultado y eso la desconcertó por un momento.

¡Qué vergonzoso hubiera sido describir su aroma delante de todo el salón de clases y con el presente!

Lo último que necesitaba Malfoy era elevar más su ego, aunque las últimas veces que lo vio, no parecía ser el mismo tampoco.

Además hubiera sido una confusión total que precisamente el _Amortentia_ evocara esos olores. Eran meras coincidencias, porque no había alguien en el planeta menos adecuado para ella.

O eso solía pensar aquella fría noche de noche buena con el amanecer cayendo sobre su pequeño refugio.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger no tenían idea de que esa Navidad que estaban recibiendo, era la última de sus vidas en las que se verían uno al otro como algo lejano, como algo desconocido. Eran la última navidad en que serian enemigos.

Meses después, justo al cierre de esa guerra que los consumía en ese momento, emprenderían un camino que jamás se imaginaron recorrer de esa manera: juntos.

Mientras el trío de oro se separaría por Harry y Ron buscando junto a George, reparar el daño de la guerra que parecía irremediable en aquel viaje al inframundo; y Hermione buscando recuperar su familia; nacería una nueva oportunidad para ambos. Una oportunidad para Draco y Hermione de vivir.

Y aunque el destino aun sigue indeciso sin definir que les deparará el futuro, aunque profecías, magia de niveles que jamás habían visto y los mismos dioses interfirieran…. cuando dos seres hechos el uno para el otro se encuentran, su mundo entero puede colisionar.

Como Draco lo deseo aquella noche fría con su entonces prometida rendida de placer al lado… su vida cambio. Su realidad dio un fantástico giro de 360 grados, su forma de ver las cosas se transformo para siempre y sus ojos se abrieron ante la posibilidad de ser feliz que tuvo enfrente siete años.

Ahora estaban solos en esa cabaña en Northwest a la que ella juró jamás llevar a nadie, y en la que termino instalada con Draco mientras se refugiaban huyendo por sus vidas de la persecución de aquel que solía ser el mejor amigo de Lucius Malfoy, Donovan Ogareff. Al llevar a Draco allí estaba depositando una prueba más de su confianza a él en sus manos, y él lo sabía. Estaban cansados de fingir, deseosos de amar y de ser felices.

Draco se daba cuenta de que el día había llegado, por fin la haría suya, sería suyo, por fin se entregarían. Y eso ni Weasley ni el maldito juramento inquebrantable que habían hecho podrían impedírselo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hola

Este OS, es extracto de un fan fic en progreso llamado Sálvame de mi misma, que afortunadamente ha tenido muy buena aceptación durante los últimos dos años y tengo el honor de poder decir que es el ganador al 2do lugar en Romance de los Dramione Awards 2013. En este OS, hablo de la navidad anterior a que comience la historia, ojala puedan darse una vuelta por allá. Dejo el link acá abajo

También tengo un mini fic Dramione Decembrinas llamado "Mirame en Navidad" bastante optimista y feliz.

Gracias por leer, saludos.


End file.
